


Pegasus Immortals

by underworld_kings18



Series: Pegasus Immortals [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Decapitation, Gen, Immortality, Stargate, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_kings18/pseuds/underworld_kings18
Summary: Two people of very different worlds, completely different galaxies are born at the exact same time. This is when they meet, and their stories along the way.
Series: Pegasus Immortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Athos, 5030 years before Earth comes to Atlantis (3900BC)**

_ Teyla Emmagan - Name she was given at Birth _

  
Teyla Emmagan was born in a small town outside Athos City. Her mother and father were tava bean farmers, and her brother was a Pilot. But Teyla had different plans for her life, and the moment she turned 16 she was enrolled at the Athos City Police Academy. 

Teyla Emmagan marched down the sparkling street of Athos City, heading towards the Police Headquarters in the City centre. Beside her was her best friend and partner Michael Tellona, looking as fierce and prepared for the upcoming battle as she. Both wore a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of black trousers with the top tucked in and Kevlar vests. Both had swords across their backs, and guns holstered at their hips. The city light could be seen for miles, Athos City being the largest of the four cities on this continent still standing, street lights lighting the streets showing the patrols lining up on every street and rooftop they could. All were armed, ready to fight for their survival.

" _Patrol 6-9-3, transmission from headquarters. Do you receive?_ "

"6-9-3, receiving." Teyla reported.

" _Wraith darts spotted coming into the atmosphere._ " Headquarters informed seriously. Teyla and Michael stopped cold. " _Report to positions. This is it folks, good luck._ " The familiar sound of darts zooming into their airspace filled the skies, and everyone on the streets and in the skies prepared.

"Time to fight." Michael glanced at Teyla, quickly pressing their foreheads together. "May we meet again, Teyla."

"May we meet again." Teyla repeated. The first dart opened fire, and the battle began.

It was a feeling Teyla didn't know how to describe. It was the most painful experience she'd ever had, and to see her beautiful city in ruins around her made Teyla feel all kinds of pain, more than the tightness of her skin as it rejuvenated and the tingles that moved through her fingers and toes.

"Teyla." She looked up from the clear hole in her shirt – the wraith commander she was fighting had ripped off her vest and fed on her, and she had died – to see Jeorge Halling, her dad's best friend. "Are you alright?"

"No." Teyla shook her head, hand against her chest. A few feet in front of her eyes was her best friend Michael, his body nothing more than a lifeless husk. She knelt beside his body, removed his tags and shakily un-belted his sword and tied it to her own hip, opposite her own. "Until we meet again, brother."

The City was re-built, though their efforts seemed futile as, one by one, the Wraith destroyed all advancements the Athosian people made. Less than a century later, Athos went from a thriving technological civilization back to living out of tents, using what technology the wraith hadn't destroyed. Soon, Athosian's began to forget about the technological advancements the great nation had made, but Teyla would never forget.

**Earth, 5030 years before Atlantis is discovered (3900BC)**

_ Meredith McKay - Name he was given at Birth _

The sun was beating down hard against Meredith's back, covered in mud to his knees and his hands beginning to blister. He, along with his two brothers, were pushing the ploughs through the field while his sisters sowed the seeds. The winter that year had been brutal, so the McKay parents silently prayed as their children worked that it was not too late in the year for their crops to grow. A few rows over, Meredith's 15-year-old brother Tommy let out a cry of pain, collapsing in the mud with his hand grasping his knee.

"Tommy!" Meredith stopped and rushed over to his brother, crouching into the mud beside him. "What happened?"

"My knee." He groaned, and Meredith looked down to see that Tommy had once again dislocated his knee.

"This is gonna hurt." Meredith warned his brother. "James, a little help?"

"I'm here." James crouched as well, eyeing the knee before holding it the way their mother had taught them. "On three? One, Two." Then James and Meredith pushed it back in, and Tommy cried out before sighing in relief.

"Let's get you back to mother." Meredith and James helped Tommy stand, and with one arm over each of their shoulders the three brothers began the trek back to their home. Little did they know, that would be the last day they spent as a family.

Meredith sat up with an aborted scream, hand on his chest wet with blood and his breathing ragged. The moon hung high over his head, and it took a few moments before it came back to him. To his left bodies lined up, all looking long dead, and Meredith didn't know why he wasn't.

"Hello, Meredith." He looked at the man standing before him, wearing the clothes of a simple man like himself. The only difference was the sword at his hip. "All is well now."

"I don't understand?" Meredith said. "I died. Raiders, they killed me."

"Yes." The man nodded. "They did. But then you came back. You are an immortal, Meredith. You can never die."

"What kind of curse is this?" Meredith asked.

"I do not know, Meredith. But, if you are willing, I can help you." The man held his hand out, and Meredith stared at it before taking it. He stood to his feet, and Meredith stared at the man curiously.

"You offer to help me, but I do not even know you're name."

"My name is Alexander." Alexander smiled. "You can call me Alec, however. If you're willing, i'd like to teach you everything there is too know about your new life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starring;
> 
> david hewlett as doctor m rodney mckay  
> rachel luttrell as teyla emmagan  
> joe flanigan as major john sheppard  
> torri higginson as doctor elizabeth weir  
> paul mcgillion as doctor carson beckett  
> david nykl as doctor radek zelenka  
> craig veroni as doctor peter grodin
> 
> authors note  
> this is being revised as of 17/01/2021
> 
> i hope people stick around. this book is set during season 1 of stargate atlantis
> 
> enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, John is also an Immortal

**Earth, 2005...**   
_Rodney McKay - Current Alias_

In all of Rodney's years on Earth, the Stargate was quite honestly the best thing he'd seen. He'd known life existed beyond earth since Ra was a major player in Egypt. Rodney had been alive so long, sometimes it became hard to connect with reality in a way that didn't make it seem like he was totally crazy. But the Stargate was a truly amazing thing to witness, and to finally get to see it again honestly blew his mind.

"It's pretty incredible, huh?" Rodney turned to see Jack, who was a kid compared to Rodney, with his hands in his pockets staring up at the gate. Even though Rodney had seen the gate once before, it had only been briefly.

"I saw the gate once, at Giza." Rodney said casually, earning himself a glance from the general. "She was at the top of a stone dais, right in the middle of the settlement and at the bottom of the great pyramid. Ra had guards posted 24/7, it was that way right until the uprising that drove him off."

"Ah, that." Jack chuckled. "Just how old are you, McKay? Cause Ra hasn't been on earth in 4 thousand years or so."

"I'm not entirely sure." Rodney admitted. That wasn't true of course, Rodney knew exactly how old he was, but that wasn't information he could allow other immortals to find out. "I've been around for most of human development though."

"Damn." Jack whistled lowly. Jack had only been around a few hundred years, and hadn't met any immortals older than he was. "There's one question that i've been dying to ask someone who was around before 0BC."

"What?"

"Jesus was immortal, right?" Jack asked, his voice musing. "It makes the most sense, after all."

"Ah, yeah." Rodney blushed. "See, i'd been following this guy around since his supposed 'virgin birth' and he had potential."

"That's one traumatic death." Jack winced. Being nailed to a cross was one hell of a way to die.

"Yep."

"So, when we met a few years ago..."

"I was irrationally angry at life and took it out on everyone around me." Rodney shrugged. "I was challenged, took the head of my challenger and he had a lot of anger i needed to work through. Can't really blame me."

"No, not really." Jack agreed. "Doctor Weir wants you on this expedition, yeno."

"You think i'll say no?" Rodney asked, sounding a little offended. "I've been wanting to go through the gate since Ra brought it to Earth."

"Good." Jack nodded. "Because you leave in 20."

"Wait what?" Rodney blinked. "Going where?"

  
Antarctica, Earth...

  
"I hate Jack O'Neill." Rodney had been in Antarctica for almost a month, and by the two week mark he actually prayed for death. A quick, sweet relief from the damned cold.

"And why's that Rodney?" Doctor Carson Beckett asked, sitting at a table looking through a microscope.

"Because i hate the cold." Rodney grumbled. "And not one of the scientists you've sent me are even remotely capable of using the damn chair."

"Aye." Carson sighed.

"Those who's gene is strong enough, like yourself, are afraid of the chair."

"Rodney." Carson looked at him, exasperated. "That chair controls powerful weaponry."

"I know that." Rodney nodded, rolling his eyes. "Of course i do. But as long as you focus, nothing bad's going to happen. Please, Carson?"

"Fine fine." The geneticist gave up. Rodney grinned.

"Thank you!"

  
Rodney sensed Jack before he saw him. Immortals had this way of sensing other immortals or those with the potential to become Immortal. He was standing in the room Jackson had taken over in his Atlantis search, and tensed.

"Before you stab me, i had nothing to do with it!" Rodney knew the other Immortal hated being shot at, especially by alien technology. Rodney turned, and was surprised to see Jack looking resigned.

"I've gotten over it." Is all he said. Rodney arched an eyebrow, but let it go.

"Jack, why didn't you mention the pilot has potential?" Rodney hissed to the General, both of them still staring in shocked surprise that Major John Sheppard was using the control chair with ease.

"Must have slipped my mind." Jack said casually. "What with being shot at and all."

"Typical." Rodney scoffed.

"Oh, and he's an immortal." Jack then added. "Killed in a helicopter crash 4 months ago."

"Oh." Rodney grimaced. "Rough way to die."

"You're telling me." Jack had in fact experienced death by airborne vehicle, but out of all the deaths Rodney had had, he hadn't been killed in a helicopter or plane crash.

  
It took nearly a week for Rodney to broach the subject of Immortality with John. The Major had been uneasy around him, so Rodney hadn't been his usual pushy self and let him have some space, but finally John had sat down opposite him in the mess to ask.

"So why is it whenever you're in my general vicinity i get a weird buzzing in the back of my skull?" John asked. "It happened with General O'Neill as well."

"You're not going to call me crazy, right?" Rodney asked, frowning.

"I'm losing my mind." John admitted, glancing around and lowering his voice. "I saw the crash. It should have killed me."

"It did." Jack had sent Rodney the file, and that crash had killed everyone on board. "I'm sorry."

"So i can't die?"

"You can die." Rodney corrected. "You can only die if someone cuts your head off. Nobody knows how long Immortals have been around, nobody knows where they originated. All we know is that when someone dies a gruesome or traumatic death, 0.25% come back."

"That's not what i was expecting." John admitted slowly.

"Each Immortal carries swords." Rodney continued. "When we head back to Colorado next week the first thing we have to do is commission you a sword."

"Why?" John asked, frowning.

"If you're challenged by another immortal and you don't have a sword, you will die." Rodney said bluntly. "Entering into a challenge is swords only. It is imperative that you do not use any other kind of weapon, let anybody help you, or any kind of magic. Once a challenge is accepted, only you and your opponent can take part."

"What happens if you win?" John asked carefully.

"When an immortal takes the head of another immortal, you experience what is called a quickening." Rodney explained. "It's an indescribable feeling. You end up with a bit of their personality, their skills, and their interests. It's quite tiring." John looked at Rodney, and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Just how old are you, McKay?" He finally asked.

"That's not something i'm going to tell you." Rodney informed him seriously. "It could put myself and you in danger."

"Alright." John nodded.

"So you'll need a teacher." Rodney said, changing the subject. "Someone to teach you the ways of being an Immortal."

"I figured you'd teach me." John shrugged. Rodney blinked.

"Me?"

"Well, yeah." John said, looking at Rodney strangely. "Why, is that a problem?"

"No, no." Rodney said absently. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Great." John agreed. But Rodney was already gone, mind falling back into memories he'd rather forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth, 2005**   
_ Rodney McKay - Current Alias _   
_ John Sheppard - Name he was given at Birth _

John was a natural with a sword. Rodney had grilled him for hours on his background, and had found out his father had made him take fencing in high school, and with that information in mind Rodney found the perfect blade for John to use. It wasn't anything fancy, an old Royal Air Force Officer's sword and scabbard. But John loved it, and wielded it like he had for years.

"I'm impressed." Rodney admitted. "Not many can pick up a sword and put up a good fight against me."

"You're still kicking my ass." John grunted, blocking a hit.

"I've been doing this for a long time." Rodney reminded him. "You'll learn."

By the time the Expedition was ready to ship out John was an adequate swordsman. Jack had been impressed by how quickly he learn't, agreed that John was a natural. But when Rodney asked for the sword, John seemed hesitant.

"I thought you said never let it leave your possession."

"Yes." Rodney rolled his eyes. "Except we're sneaking these onto Atlantis. Look, Sumner hates you enough as it is, and he's not my biggest fan either. The last thing we need is for him to be suspicious as to why an officer with no history of using a sword and the lead scientist have swords on them. It's just until we get to the City. After that who cares what they think."

"Alright." Reluctantly, John handed his sword over and Rodney put them both in the box, careful to cover them. "What if a challenge is issued while we're unarmed?"

"The SGC was built on consecrated ground." Rodney assured. "Any challenge issued on consecrated ground is forfeited. If an Immortal is killed inside those grounds, the immortal is then avenged by another in an immediate surrender."

"Ah." There has been far to many rules for John to follow but he's gotten the gist of them he thinks. "Got it."

"Lets go." Rodney stood. "I need to connect the ZPM, and you need to get to the gateroom."

Atlantis, 2005...

Atlantis wasn't like anything John or Rodney had ever seen. The city came to life around them, none more than John though. Everything he touched came to life, and his head was ringing with the music.

"Can you hear that?" John asked, voice filled with awe.

"It's like the city sensed us and is coming to life." Elizabeth said with awe, probably not realizing John had asked anything. Rodney glanced at John, before getting back to task.

"This must be their version of the control room." Rodney said, half grinning. "This is obviously their version of a DHD."

"Oh obviously." John said sarcastically, giving Rodney a smirk when he glared.

"How about you find out?" Elizabeth suggested.

  
Finding out they were probably thousands of feet under the ocean made Rodney think of a few rather uncomfortable deaths through drowning, waterboarding, and one memorable one where he was gutted and thrown off a ship. What was worse was when they found out that at any given moment, the city's shield could fail and they could all be killed. Except John and Rodney wouldn't be.

"Can you dial an address in this galaxy?" John asked, cutting through Rodney's panic.

"That's relatively easy." Rodney admitted, cursing why he didn't think of that earlier. "Thankfully some things use good old fashioned push buttons."

"Peter, set up the MALP." Elizabeth ordered.

"Security teams 1 and 2, prepare to move out!" Sumner ordered. Elizabeth turned to John.

"I want you to go with." John nodded.

"Yes ma'am." John agreed. "Just need to get one thing." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, curious.

Elizabeth was curious to why John had returned with two swords, one being taken by Rodney and slung over his chest comfortably. None of them noticed Zelenka's eyes widening. Sumner just scoffed at Sheppard, but he ignored him. He stripped off both his bag and vest, quickly finding the scabbard Jack had sewn into both John and Rodney's vests, sliding it in. He then re-dressed, clipping his bag back on and handing the scabbard off to Rodney, who slid it under the console for safe keeping.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"All set." John smiled.

  
John's hands went up immediately. He gulped, the feeling of ice cold metal pressed against his throat.

"Who are you, what do you want?" The woman asked coolly.

"Major John Sheppard." John said. Behind him, both Summer and Ford looked rather alarmed, but stood back.

"Teyla Emmagan. Have you come for my head?" She asked, and John's eyes widened.

"God no." He spluttered, and Teyla slowly lowered her sword. "And keep your voice down. They don't know." He jerked his head back towards Sumner and Ford. Thankfully, John and Teyla had spoken low enough that the two marines hadn't heard them.

"My apologies, Major." Teyla offered, her voice still quiet. "There has not been another who hasn't wanted me dead in a while."

"It's fine." John stepped back, rubbed a hand over his throat to hide the cut that was healing quicker than it should have.

"If you do not mean to kill me, why have you come?" Teyla asked, raising her voice for the two Marines to hear.

"We're here to trade." Sumner answered.

"We do not trade with strangers." Teyla answered immediately, but John just gave her a grin.

"Then i guess we'll just have to get to know each other, wont we? Me, well i like Ferris wheels, popcorn, basically anything that goes more than 200 mph-"

"Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them." Ford interrupted. But John was focused on Teyla, who looked almost nostalgic when he'd spoken.

"Each morning before dawn my people drink a stout tea." Teyla said.

"Well, i love a good cup of tea." John said seriously. "There's another thing you know about me. We're becoming friends already." John smiled again, and this time Teyla returned the smile.

It wasn't until Teyla had wanted to show John something that he got the chance to ask her some questions.

"You didn't look confused when i said i liked anything that goes over 200 mph."

"When i was a girl, my father flew planes for the air travel company." Teyla informed him. "This was before my people were forced back into tents by the Wraith."

"My condolences." John offered. It made more sense now that he had more information. A city such as that, especially one that looked that technologically advanced and for the Athosians to have been pushed back centuries in evolution, means that the wraith were one bad foe.

"Thank you." Teyla nodded. "How old are you?"

"Kinda personal, isn't it?" John teased. "35."

"And your immortal age?" She then asked.

"8 months." John shrugged. Teyla stopped.

"You are but a child." Teyla said in disbelief. "There have not been any new Immortals in our galaxy in two hundred years."

"Really?" John asked, surprised.

"As far as we are aware." Teyla confirmed. "Fledglings come to me for training. I do not even know just how old i am. But i have kept my head this long."

"Rodney says the same thing." John admitted. "He's training me. Been alive so long he has no idea how old he is. At least, that's what he keeps saying."

"I'd like to meet him." Teyla mused.

"Well, i can't see why you wouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teyla has been introduced to John. Obviously this will be slightly different to canon, since being alive this along probably changes a guy/girl

**Author's Note:**

> While there isn't much in this chapter, i felt it was important


End file.
